1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas sensing system, and more particularly to a replaceable gas sensing system which can be applied according to the different applications.
2. Description of Related Art
The gas sensing device can provide a standard for the gas to replace the uncertainty by human such that it is widely used in the energy, industry, agriculture, transportation, science, national defense, environmental protection and other fields. Although the gas sensing device has many applications, most of the gas sensing device is limited by the expensive prices and the inconvenience of carrying so that it cannot be applied popularly.
The design of the current gas sensing device is a customized design device in its algorithm and sensing chip for the gas waited to be detected. Therefore, the device and the algorithms can only detect specific gases, and they cannot widely detect a variety of gases at the same time.
Furthermore, in the actual environment, a gas will not exist alone, and it will mix with a variety of other gases. Therefore, the current gas sensing device has a high possibility of misjudgment, and its reliability is very low when the gas sensing device is detecting a gas.